Memories Leave a Burning Pain
by Mark-and-Haley
Summary: We all know Richard Moore isn’t always taken seriously, but what happens when he is forced to relive a tragic incident from the past? Will he be able to protect his daughter and get her out of their house when it catches fire? OneShot Fluffyness! R&R!


**Memories Leave a Burning Pain**

_By Juel Haruna_

**_This idea came to me in a dream, (literally) so I shall write it down! MWAHAHA! Hope you all enjoy this little One-shot. Not particularly based on the show or manga, just an idea!_**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Case Closed! Gosho does! (grins) I DO own the plot so DO NOT TRY TO STEAL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**

"_RACHEL! RACHEL WHERE ARE YOU?" _

"_DADDY!"_

_Richard looked to his right at a bedroom door consumed in flames._

"_RACHEL! STAY PUT, I'M COMING!"_

"_HURRY DADDY!"_

_With one swift kick, he banged down the door and rushed inside covered in burns from his clothes to his skin. He glanced around the flaming room and found his 6 year old daughter huddled in a corner, tears streaming down her eyes._

"_Daddy . . ."_

_Richard picked up Rachel and attempted to run out the door, when fire engulfed their only means of escape . . ._

"_No . . ."_

_. . . or was it?_

_Richard set the small girl down for a moment, picked up a broken lamp, and quickly flung it at the window._

_CRASH!_

_He observed the broken glass for a moment, and realizing that his hands were wet with blood, he grabbed a blanket from Rachel's bed._

"_Daddy, what are you doing?"_

_The fire was spreading to the rest of the room quickly. Richard had to act fast._

_He wrapped Rachel in the blanket._

"_Rachel, whatever happens, keep your eyes closed."_

_She nodded, and before the child knew what was happening, her father had wrapped his arms around her tightly and jumped out the window . . .

* * *

_

"RACHEL! . . . huh?"

The great Detective Richard Moore woke up that morning to the sun's bright light filling his room. He looked around and sighed.

"Heheh, just a dream. **_Man_** I have a headache . . ."

"Dad?" called a teenaged girl from his bedroom door, "What's wrong? You yelled my name…"

"Oh, nothing Rachel! Heheh, I just wanted to say . . . good morning!"

". . . uh, good morning Dad . . . listen, I'm making eggs, okay?"

"Yeah, okay…"

With that, Rachel closed the door. Richard sat up in his bed and stared at the spot his daughter had been standing in.

He did remember. He remembered when someone had set his house on fire because he was a famous detective.

He also remembered how he and Rachel barely got out when the building exploded and their home had been lost forever. Luckily for them, it was a one story house. Of course, they bought a new home afterwards, but this tragedy hit them hard still.

"_Stop torturing yourself Richard._"He thought, "_It's all in the past. We're safe now. . ._"

* * *

Later on, there was a knock at the door. Conan had been playing a card game with Rachel at the time, so she got up to see who it was. 

"Conan, it's Amy!" said Rachel letting her in.

"Oh, hi Amy."

"Hi Conan! Listen, the guys are gonna meet me at the park, wanna come?"

"Sure! I'll see ya later Rachel!"

"Okay, you two have fun."

Richard heard the door close. He was just getting finished with his breakfast when someone laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Dad, you okay?"

It was Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said trying to put on a fake smile.

"Are you sure? You seem kind of bummed out."

Richard got up from his seat and put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart."

He looked into her eyes, eyes filled with worry. He couldn't help his heart from sinking. It was tearing him apart.

(A/N: This is **NOT** a ROMANCE! I'm not like that!)

"Rachel," he said walking to the door, "I'm going for a walk, okay?"

Rachel nodded, "Okay Dad."

With that he left. He strolled into town unknowing of the figure in the alleyway . . .

* * *

On his walk, all Richard could think about was his dream. It bothered him because that accident happened years ago, and he was _just_ remembering it today. Could it be a sign? 

"_This is crazy, why am I stressing myself about this?_" thought Richard, "_I know it's unsafe to be a detective, but no one's tried to hurt us again._"

After five minutes of walking, he decided to turn around and head home.

"_I guess I should put more effort into being a father than a detective. I mean, she isn't going to be a kid for much longer . . ._"

Finally turning the corner that lead to the apartment, he was in shock at what he saw.

"No."

He rushed to the scene. There was a whole crowd of people watching the disaster that was their home on fire!

"NO!"

He shoved through the dozens of worried citizens until he caught a glimpse of Conan trying to get loose from a neighbor's arms.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO GET IN THERE! RACHEL!"

Richard was horror struck. He knew something was wrong, but why didn't he see this coming?

Before anyone knew what had happened, Richard Moore, famous detective, had rushed into the burning building!

He climbed the stairs and looked around franticly for his daughter when he spotted her passed out on the floor behind the sofa.

"RACHEL!"

He had no choice. He had to protect his daughter. It was his duty as her father, and fathers make sacrifices.

He grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, hoping the people down below got out of the way. Glass shattered everywhere.

Finally, after wrapping Rachel in a blanket, he jumped . . . . .

* * *

"_Oh no, Nurse, please say he'll be okay!"_

"_Don't worry Rachel; he's only suffered from some burns and a blow to the head."_

"_I hope you're right . . ."_

"_Wow, I never would expect Richard to do that!"_

He opened his eyes, "Hey, I heard that brat."

Richard was lying in a hospital bed. There were bandages wrapped around his head, and some on different places of his body covering burns. He looked to his left and saw a Rachel, Conan, and a nurse watching him with worried expressions.

"What happened?" he asked still feeling tired.

Conan grinned mischievously, "Well, for starters, you jumped out of a window in a burning building—"

"Conan! Don't be rude! After all . . . he risked his life to save me . . ."

Richard looked up realizing Rachel had said this. He smiled.

"You okay Rach?" he asked to his daughter.

"Heheh, thanks to you." she replied.

Richard felt his heart soar.

"Rachel, I love you so much . . ."

"I love you too Dad." said Rachel.

She bent over the side of the bed and laid a small kiss on his forehead when-

"AAAAAAHHH! THAT'S SO GROSS RACHEL! STOP KISSING RICHARD!"

"CONAN! OH, SHUT UP!"

Richard sat up, "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT," falls out of bed, "AAAAAAAAHHH! IT BUUUUURRRNNNSSS!"

The nurse runs in, "OH NO!"

"WHY ME?"

And so, our story ends . . .

* * *

**_Heheh, I hope you liked reading this, because I had so much fun typing it! (goosebumps) Heehee! Well, that's all for now, and don't forget to REVIEW!_**

_**-Juel ('cause I'm so awesome!)**_


End file.
